<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Affairs by ellienor33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265523">Royal Affairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellienor33/pseuds/ellienor33'>ellienor33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellienor33/pseuds/ellienor33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Yuto couldn’t care less about what anybody thinks of him, and his love life is just proof of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royal Affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really wish my brother would stop throwing all of these parties.” Yuto addressed Chinen and sighed. “It’s really such a drag.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? And what better things do you have to do?” Chinen snickered as Yuto threw him a look. “Besides, you could actually try to take interest in what’s happening.”</p><p>“And what, pray tell, could that possibly be?” Yuto asked as he took a sip of wine.</p><p>“We have newcomers to the court- Kei Inoo and Yuya Takaki. Word is that Kei got sent here because all he does is fool around with a bunch of women, and his father wants him to settle down. And, his cousin Yuya is here to make sure that happens.” </p><p>“But Yuya isn’t married either?” Yuto eyed Chinen a little bit.</p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Where are they?” </p><p>“Really,” Chinen sighed as he looked around the room. “You should be more up to date on these things as The King’s brother.” He finally spotted the two men they were conversing about and pointed at them. “Over there.”</p><p>“They’re both actually quite attractive.” Yuto noted. “The shorter one is definitely more my type, though. I wonder if he’s curious about how it feels to be the one moaning underneath somebody for a change.” </p><p>“Oh no you don’t.” Chinen looked at him seriously. “Don’t you have any morals? Shouldn’t you be focused on finally settling down yourself?”</p><p>“I would be if women interested me in the slightest.” Yuto huffed. “Shouldn’t your wish be for me to be happy?” </p><p>“Not when it involves you actively sinning!” Then Chinen looked around. “How are you even going to seduce-“</p><p>“I’m going to go show you.” Yuto cut Chinen off and started walking away.</p><p>“This isn’t a good idea!” Chinen called out. Yuto threw him back a smirk before continuing to walk away. </p><p>When Yuto approached Inoo, the woman he had previously been talking to saw him and immediately went quiet. Inoo turned his head to see who his companion had been looking at. </p><p>“I feel like I’ve been rude in not coming over here to introduce myself.” Yuto started out and put a hand on Inoo’s shoulder. “I am Prince Yuto.” </p><p>“Oh, I know who you are.” Inoo had a little half smile. “You have quite the,” Inoo slowly glanced at Yuto’s lingering hand on his shoulder, “reputation.”</p><p>Yuto laughed before removing his hand. “I don’t know what people have told you about me, but I do hope that you have the opportunity to form an opinion yourself.” </p><p>“I hope for that as well.” Inoo replied softly. “I’m Kei by the way.” Inoo’s gaze never faltered as he carefully took a sip of wine.</p><p>“Well, it has been a pleasure to formally meet you, Kei. Please enjoy the rest of your welcoming party.” </p><p>“I’m sure I will.” Inoo slightly snorted out a laugh.</p><p>The whole time Yuto had been talking to Inoo, he had a hard time averting his eyes from his plush lips and couldn’t stop thinking about how badly he wanted to kiss him right then and there. He really didn’t want to leave Inoo, but as the conversation came to a natural ending, Yuto went to go find Chinen again. Chinen had been standing by himself watching the whole scene and smiled at Yuto when his attention was turned back to him.</p><p>“Why aren’t you leaving with Kei? I thought you had a plan of seduction.” Chinen teased</p><p>“It’s all about planting the seeds, Yuri.” Yuto replied before taking a sip of wine. “Soon, they will grow.”</p><p>——</p><p>Inoo kissed good-bye the woman who had been his partner for the night and then turned around to face Yuya who was reading in the living room of their quarters. He yawned and stretched a little bit before going to sit on the loveseat across. </p><p>“She’s not staying the night?” Yuya asked while barely glancing up from his book.</p><p>“No, she said something about her mother not finding out. Like her mother isn’t already suspicious about what she’s doing out so late.” Inoo smirked. </p><p>“Did you like her?” </p><p>Inoo scoffed. “She’s hardly a potential marriage candidate. Way too easy.” </p><p>“Aren’t all of the women you go for easy?” Yuya smiled at Inoo’s glare. Yuya put his book down on the table between them. “I saw that Prince Yuto has taken an interest in you. He didn’t even come up to greet me.”</p><p>“I noticed that too.” </p><p>“You should watch out for him, you know.” Yuya gave Inoo a look. “He’s a homosexual.” </p><p>“Of course I know that.” Inoo leaned back in his seat. “But if he’s taken an interest in me, shouldn’t I use that to get in The King’s good favor?” </p><p>“I hardly doubt that indulging The King’s younger brother’s homosexual tendencies will get you in his favor.” </p><p>“Well, we’ll just have to wait and see won’t we? Besides, I won’t indulge him….that much. I think the most I’d do is kiss him. At least he isn’t bad looking.” </p><p>“Kei,” Yuya gave him a look of disbelief. “This is a dangerous game you’re playing.” </p><p>“Don’t worry. I know how to play it.” Inoo smiled to himself. “How much different can capturing the heart of a man be opposed to a woman?” </p><p>“And what if he finds you in bed with a woman and decides to get jealous? Yuto could do a lot to hurt you around here.” </p><p>“I won’t let it get that far.” Inoo rolled his eyes. “Just tease him enough until he makes The King notice me, and then let him off slowly. Besides, he’s going to have to get married one of these days.” </p><p>——</p><p>“Don’t like pall-mall?” Yuto walked over to where Inoo was sitting by himself off to the side. “I think it’s too hot for it myself.”</p><p>“I’m just not very good.” Inoo waved him off. “Athletics really aren’t my kind of thing.” </p><p>Yuto turned to a servant and requested two glasses of white wine before sitting down as well. “It all just comes from the proper technique. Are you sure you were taught well?” Yuto hoped that Inoo would take the bait of what he was insinuating. </p><p>Inoo smiled a little bit while replying, “yeah, I could use help perfecting my form.” </p><p>“Well, stand up then show it to me.” Yuto stood up as well and handed him his mallet. Inoo took it from him and proceeded to get into position and took a fake swing at an imaginary ball. “Oh no, that just won’t do.” Yuto clicked his tongue and went to stand behind Inoo. He made sure to press his body a little closer than socially acceptable to Inoo’s while he wrapped his arms around to the front and swatted Inoo’s hands away. “Look, you need to hold the mallet like this.” </p><p>“That’s exactly what I was doing!” Inoo laughed out as he watched Yuto’s demonstration. </p><p>“No, no,” Yuto smirked into Inoo’s hair. “My way is obviously far superior. Now, do exactly what I just did.” Yuto let Inoo take over again. “See? So much better.” Yuto moved his hands so they were holding onto Inoo’s shoulders and made sure the breath of his voice hit the side of Inoo’s head in a way that would make him shiver. “Spread your legs a little more for me.” </p><p>“Good job,” Yuto moved his right hand so it was on Inoo’s hip. “Now swing.”</p><p>After Inoo hit an imaginary ball, which Yuto was honestly too distracted to judge the quality of, Inoo turned his head and gave Yuto an innocent look as he said, “Prince Yuto, I’m not judging your teaching skills, but don’t you think we should be practicing on an actual ball?” </p><p>“You can practice on an actual ball when you’re ready.” Yuto replied. </p><p>“Kei, what are you doing?” The pair heard behind them, and they both turned to see Yuya.</p><p>“Oh,” Inoo smirked over at him. “I told Prince Yuto how poor my pall-mall skills were, and he graciously offered to help me improve them.”</p><p>“You’re wasting your time.” Yuya looked over at Yuto. “Kei is hopeless.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Inoo clapped a hand on Yuto’s shoulder, “I just need more hands on training. Right, Prince Yuto? It seemed to be very effective.” </p><p>“I am open to giving you private lessons anytime.” The pair smiled at each other for a moment before Yuya broke it. </p><p>“Actually, Kei, I didn’t just come out here to socialize. You’re needed inside.” </p><p>“Yuya, you are always such a downer.” Inoo said in a pouty voice.</p><p>“What are we going to do with him?” Yuto nudged Inoo a little bit. </p><p>Inoo laughed, “I don’t know because I’ve been trying to cheer him up for years.” Inoo sighed. “I guess I have to go in now, but I’ll see you at dinner.” </p><p>“Yuya,” Inoo started when they were out of earshot. “If you’re going to lie, you should at least make it more specific.”</p><p>“I just couldn’t stand to see you embarrassing yourself out in public like that.” Yuya swiftly replied. “Do you know what kind of rumors are going to start?”</p><p>“So?” Inoo gave him a coy look. “Let them talk. I have more important things to worry about.” </p><p>“And what happens when women stop letting you have sex with them because they either think you’re a homosexual or are too scared of Price Yuto to do anything?” </p><p>“Trust me, Yuya, I already have a few established women here, so that’s not going to happen. When are you going to stop pestering me about things I’ve already worried about?” </p><p>“When you finally use your head and stop this foolish plan.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>